Lovely Love File
by laila angel sapphireBluee
Summary: hinata yang menyukai naruto sejak junior high school, awalnya dia hanya mengaguminya lalu kagum yang terus menerus akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta. inilah perjuangan HINATA./ maaf jelek :'(


my first fanfiction story

HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^

.

.

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : laila angel sapphireBluee.

Pair : Naruto U. x Hinata H.

Genre : romance and little bit humor.

.

.

.

Laila present-

.

.

LOVELY LOVE FILE

.

.

**Konoha gakure- hinata hyuuga (kelas 2, konoha senior high school)**

_ Hinata POV_

_**Aku mulai memikirkannya ketika masih kelas 1 junior high school.**_

"hai, aku uzumaki naruto" kenalnya padaku.

_**Mula-mula aku hanya mengaguminya saja, dan bersyukur bisa sekelas. Suatu hari, ketika pindah tempat duduk..**_

"aku ini suka ketinggalan buku lho" terangnya sambil menatap ke arahku yang sedang menyalin tugas dari papan tulis.

"kenapa begitu?" tanyaku setelah selesai menyalin tugas dari papan tulis.

"aku terlalu malas belajar, paling kalau disuruh belajar sama kaa-san, aku pura-pura tidur saja" terangnya.

"kau ini lucu sekali" ucapku sambil tertawa, dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu, juga kalau aku tidak salah lihat dipipinya ada semburat merah tipis #dasar.

_**Dan kami jadi semakin dekat, bermain bersama pun jadi semakin menyenangkan.**_

"lho! Kemana buku kimia-ku?" tanyaku sambil mencari buku kimia yg entah kemana perginya,tapi setelah mendengarnya tertawa.. aku jadi curiga padanya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya yg melihatku memberikan deathglare padanya.

"NARUTOOOO….." teriakku kesal.

"baik-baik.. petunjuk nomor satu, bukan diatas meja" jawabnya santai.

"bohong, jadi dimana? Dimana? Hah!" ucapku yang kesalnya sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi di atas awan #lebay mode on.

_**Dan naruto-kun berubah menjadi orang yang kusukai.**_

_End Hinata POV_

…^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^…

Lalu waktu Senior high school….

"jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa ya. Sebenarnya… aku ditembak oleh shikamaru-senpai" ucap temari _teman hinata_

"kyaaa… yang benar!? Lalu lalu?" Tanya ino _sang ratu gosip_

"sebenarnya, aku penasaran soal neji-kun, sih" ucap temari.

"katanya, ten-ten dari kelas XI-A menembak neji-kun, lho" ungkap ino.

"yahhh" keluh temari.

'semuanya hebat-hebat' gumam hinata yg iri pada mereka.

"kalau hinata, bagaimana?" Tanya ino yg ada di sebelahnya.

"haaa… hinata suka sama naruto kan? Yang berlari di sana itu" ucap temari membongkar rahasia besar hinata. (perlu diketahui.. hinata ikut ekskul tenis dan naruto ikut ekskul sepak bola, lapangan tenis dan sepak bola itu bersebelahan).

"naruto ya?" Tanya konan.

"naruto toh!" ucap hikari -OC-

"h-hei… hentika dong" ucap hinata yang wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"cepat tembak dia" ucap ino.

"ekhhh… eng-enggak ah! M-masih terlalu cep-pat. Aku juga… takut mendengar j-jawabannya nan-ti" ucap hinata gagap dan mukanya tambah memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan ino tadi.

"itu sih.. tidak mungkin bisa" ucap sakura yg diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

Pulang sekolah

.

"hinata, apa maksudmu masih terlalu cepat? Kamu menyukainya dari kelas 1 junior high school kan, kamu masuk ke klub tenis juga bisa berdekatan dengannya, kan? Dulu.. kalian kan akrab, kenapa sih?" tanya sakura bertubi-tubi.

"mmm… habis… kita kan tidak bisa mengobrol karena kelasnya berbeda" jawab hinata sedih.

"karena itu?" Tanya sakura –lagi-

"memang sih, aku tidak berfikir. Kalau melihatnya saja aku sudah senang .. tapi…. Tapi, aku tidak punya keberanian.. seperti teman-teman" jawab hinata yang bertambah murung saja.

"begitu, ya. Oke, jadi sudah pasti,ya" ucap sakura tersenyum lebar, sampai-sampai mau sobek #plak.

Tiba-tiba sakura menarik tangan hinata, menuju sebuah rumah mewah yang tak jauh dari sana. Ya, rumah itu adalah kediaman uzumaki –uzumaki naruto-

-Ting toong-.

"hari ini, tembak dia" ucap sakura semangat 45.

"tunggu dulu… ini… rumah naruto?" Tanya hinata.

"hu'um" sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"huwaaa… hatiku belum siap, nih. Tidak mungkin bisaaa" teriak hinata yg OOC banget.

"aduh… biasa aja donk, sakit nih! Telingaku" ucap sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"go-gomen ne" ucap hinata.

-klek—

Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan sosok sang pemilik rumah.

"aah, dia keluar. Langsung saja" ucap sakura.

"yasudah lah!" ucap hinata pasrah menerima keadaan.

.

"na.. ruto" ucap hinata kelagapan.

"naruto-nii sekarang lagi tidur" ucap adiknya naruto ketus, yaitu konohamaru.

-blam—

Pintu ditutup dengan kerasnya, hampir saja hidung hinata tertubruk oleh pintu.

"ha.. lagi tidur" ucap sakura sweatdrop.

"syu-syukurlah.. kalau begitu… kita pulang,ya" ucap hinata berbohong, padahal ia berharap kalau yang membuka pintunya tadi itu naruto, bukan adiknya.

"kau tidak bohong, kan. Lihat ke atas, ngumpet begitu" ucap sakura melihat kamar naruto yg berada di lantai dua rumah itu.

'dia bangun..' gumam hinata dalam hatinya, dia kaget setelah sakura memberi tau-nya kalau naruto itu sebenarnya tidak tidur, dia mengintip mereka berdua dari jendela kamarnya.

…^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^…

'dia tak mau bertemu denganku' gumam hinata.

Hinata dengan setia menunggu naruto dari sepulang sekolah hingga sore begini, dia mengabaikan pesan dari neji untuk segera pulang. Tapi, yang di tunggu dari tadi kenapa belum keluar juga sih! Author jadi sebel sendiri.

-KLEK—

"ke minimarket dulu" pamit naruto pada keluarganya yang ada di dalam rumah. Sambil bersiul-siul ria, naruto yang sedang membuka gerbang depan rumahnya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"uwaa… apa-apaan sih kalian ini!? Masih disini!" ucap naruto kaget di tarik-tarik begitu.

"ayo, hinata.. cepaat" ucap sakura mengabaikan semua pertanyaan naruto.

"i-iya" jawab hinata.

Deg.

'bagaimana, ini? Aku harus bilang' gumam hinata dalam hatinya.

Deg.

'aku takut.. tapi..' gumam hinata dalam hatinya.

"na-naruto-kun" teriak hinata, yang dipanggil seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"a-aku.. suka naruto-kun, Aishiteru.. Hontou ni Aishiteru" teriak hinata lebih keras dari yang tadi, setelah mendengar itu.. naruto kembali berlari. Hinata menatap nanar punggung naruto yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri ini.

Kini.. ia sendiri, sakura yang menemaninya telah pulang duluan. Kaki hinata bergetar, tak kuat menahan rasa lega dan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya saat ini, kemudian ia jatuh terduduk.

'ahh… sudah berakhir, aku gagal.. tapi, sudah ku katakan' gumam hinata, perlahan air matanya mulai terjatuh.. mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya.

…..^,.^,.^,.^,.^,.^…

_Hinata POV_

"mana temanmu?" Tanya seseorang, sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini.

Deg

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, setelah naruto berdiri dihadapanku –saat ini—

"su-sudah p-pulang" aku merutuki kebodohanku, kenapa aku gugup saat berbicara dengannya.

"oh.." tanggapnya

-pok pok-

Aku membersihkan debu yang ada di belakang rok seragamku,karena tadi aku duduk di bawah.

"boleh aku jawab pernyataanmu tadi?" Tanya naruto.

"ah! T-tidak us-sah, tadi aku hanya menyatakannya saja. Tak usah dijawab tak apa-apa" jawabku sambil memainkan kedua tanganku. Yah! Aku sedang gugup saat ini.

"lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya naruto. Aku kaget, kenapa aku bertindak seperti ini sih!.

"t-ta-tadi.. a-ak-.." ucapku terpotong karena bibirku ini telah di bungkam oleh bibir naruto yang begitu hangat dan memabukkan.

-sesaat kemudian—

Naruto melepas ciumannya dari bibirku, seraya berbisik.

"Aishiteru Hime-chan, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu" bisik naruto di telinga kananku. Setelah mendengarnya aku langsung memeluk naruto erat, seakan aku tak rela untuk melepasnya.

-End of Hinata POV-

.

.

.

-The End—

.

Note : "jangan takut untuk menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang, ekspresikan saja semua perasaanmu. Memang nantinya akan hancur lebur. Tapi, setelah itu tataplah kedepan"

Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic pertama saya… mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo (s) bertebaran di sana sini, juga bahasa jepangnya yang masih acakadul. #gomen ne summer.

Mind to REVIEW?

Bojonegoro, 02-06-2013

At_22:02

**Laila angel sapphireBluee** pamit undurkan diri…

Jaa ne~ #poft.


End file.
